Alternate path The Philosopher's Stone
by Blood-Foxs-Revenge
Summary: James and Lily got married and had Harry right? What if James wasn’t the father? It’s not Snape either.
1. Things Left Hidden

**Alternate path**

**Summary: James and Lily got married and had Harry right? What if James wasn't the father? It's not Snape either.

* * *

**

**Things Left Hidden**

She was dead. The woman I have loved all these years was dead.

We started seeing each other quietly in our third year. Long before they realized what I was. She knew about my condition, I told her myself. We made sure no one knew about our feelings, everyone just assumed it was because we were both at the top of our class. No one saw the looks we shared.

I found out that it was nearly impossible for werewolves to get a girl pregnant in our fourth year. It was the same chance of the charm failing for it. We started to fool around about then. Things started to get more involved as time went on.

In our fifth year we did it for the first time, it went beyond words to describe it. I couldn't believe my luck, to find someone who loved me in spite of my condition. Then he decided that he wanted her. I wanted to rip his head off, but no one but us knew.

In our sixth year she agreed to start seeing him, mostly because rumors were starting up about us being together. She hadn't wanted to, but I convinced her that it would be the perfect cover. The entire year we stayed together, right under his nose.

It continued into our final year at school, we told him about what had been going on. He was mad at first, stayed that way for awhile, but eventually understood. He helped us to keep it quiet, helped us hide it from everyone else. Dumbledore himself warned me against being with her, but I didn't care.

After school we thought there wouldn't be anymore problems with us being together. We were wrong. We beat the odds, she got pregnant with my son. We feared the ridicule he would receive by being my son. We enlisted his help again, this time to hide our son.

He had told us he would be glad to, he had recently discovered his inability to have children. Everything was perfect, no one, not even Dumbledore, suspected he was our son. He didn't have my disease, and a potion would disguise him for at least four years. Then things went wrong.

Voldemort came and attacked them, he killed my mate. I felt it in my bones that night. I had arrived in time to see Hagrid take off on Sirius motorcycle and Sirius disappear.

I stood next to her corpse for who knows how long grieving her absence. I stood up with the morning light and began to hunt the traitor, Peter.

I stalked Sirius, he was the better tracker after all. I watched as Peter accused Sirius of his betrayal, but before I could do anything the street blew up. When the dust settled, Sirius stood there laughing, though I could see tears running down his face. No one noticed his tears as they carted him to Azkaban.

I argued that he wouldn't betray them, but I was almost arrested. I began to try and get my son from them, those horrible relatives of hers. No one would even let me into argue my case.

I told Dumbledore what had happened, the truth. He seemed saddened that I hadn't listened, and would do nothing. "Safer with them" he had said. "Don't want the wizard world to corrupt him." I fought for two years in the wizard world for custody, and I learned more than they could possibly believe. The old bastard paid me over a thousand galleons to stop pressing the case in the wizard courts.

I started going to the muggle courts quietly, setting things up so that I could get him. I visited him quite a few times, spending as much time with him as I could with him. I thanked what ever deity only caused the transformation at night. I got incredible good at making rejuvenating potions.

After a full year I had been granted full custody, which would stick in the wizard world as well. Dumbledore was angry that I had gone behind his back, but legally his hands were tied. Few knew that those considered pack to a werewolf would never be harmed by them. I raised Harry as my son, Harry Lupin. He called me dad and I explained about what we had done to protect him and about his mother. I showed him pictures of us together, pictures taken by James.

I told him that in a year, just before he started school, he would go through a painful change. While he would still have some physical resemblance to James, he would gain some of his own back. Over time he would become distinct from James and most likely resemble his mother and me.

I taught him over the next year about the basics, which he picked up rather quickly. On the night of his birthday I heard him screaming. I placed a silencing charm on the room and gave him a pain blocking potion. He cried even with the potion. Hours later he fell asleep the main changes done, everything else would happen slowly. I quietly left him to begin breakfast.

A month later, I took him to school for the first time. I met a young couple dropping off their daughter. We talked while Harry and their daughter, Hermione, played before they were to go in. They asked what I did and I told them that I had the need to be with Harry at the time, so I was in between jobs at the moment.

They asked how I could afford to provide for him, to which I responded that his mother and my best friend had died. They had ensured that I would be able to provide for him if they died. I explained, as I did with Harry, that I was his biological father and had helped my friend to have a child. They applauded my kindness and said that if I needed their help all I would have to do was ask.

* * *

**A/n: Yes I know I keep starting these new fics, but they won't leave me alone. If I continue this, it will switch to Harry's perspective.**


	2. The Hogwarts Invite

**The Hogwarts Invite**

Harry Lupin woke early that morning, though he wasn't sure why. He went quietly to the kitchen and began breakfast. Last night had been bad on his dad, so he wouldn't be able to get up anytime soon.

Harry had known that his dad was different than any other, he hadn't known why until his father had sat him down and explained. Remus, Harry's dad, was a werewolf. He was also a wizard, which just made him even more distinct.

Harry's father had said, "you are a wizard as well, but it's not something you should advertise." When Harry asked why, his dad responded, "the wizard world hides from the non-magic world out of necessity and fear."

So Harry had kept this information from his best friend Hermione Granger. This turned out to be a good thing as Hermione was the type to only believe what she could see, she was very like her parents in this. The Grangers were very grounded people. while they didn't hate what is different, they liked everything to have an explanation.

Returning his attention back to breakfast, Harry noticed that his dad had come in and started making breakfast with him. This was odd as last night was the full moon and his dad usually could barely keep his eyes open for a few minutes afterwards.

Harry heard the mail drop and went to get it. Setting the mail on the table, Harry set the table. As the two of them sat down to eat, dad decided to start a conversation. "So is Hermione coming over?"

Harry nodded, "She said she would be over about ten. Why are you up, usually you rest after a full moon."

Dad shrugged and continued sorting through the mail. He slid a letter across to Harry that was addressed to him, sort of.

Harry Potter

Second bedroom

7 Florence Lane

Harry looked at his father with questions on his face. "Why is the letter for Harry Potter? I'm Harry Lupin."

His dad shrugged, "because that was the name put down for you." The letter read:

_Mr. Potter,_

_You have been accepted to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry beginning the next school year. Enclosed is a list of materials that you will require for your time at Hogwarts._

_Please send your owl with your response no later than August first._

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress 

The list was:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver with fastenings)

1 wand

1 caldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

_The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1_ by Miranda Goshawk

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshott

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

A flash of disappointment went across Harry's face, this would be one more thing he couldn't tell his best friend. His dad caught the look but said nothing. While Harry was happy about going to Hogwarts, he didn't want to leave his best friend.

Remus had explained that while Harry didn't have his father's disease, many of the traits that a werewolf had were passed on. The physical results were that Harry had excellent reflexes, sharp hearing and better than average sight. The mental advantages were that Harry was nearly immune to any form of mental attacks and could remember things he had only glimpsed.

The downside was that when Harry felt someone was a part of his 'pack' he was loyal to them unto death. Currently the only people who qualified were his dad and Hermione.

Harry saw the sad look on his father's face but neither said what weighed down the happiness that should be there. After cleaning up and pulling out the notes he had made on a reading project he and Hermione had been working on, he finished setting up in time to hear the sound of someone approaching the door.

Arriving at the door and hearing Hermione's voice, Harry waited until she rung the door bell and a minute afterwards to open the door. Hermione was standing with her mother who was looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Is Remus home Harry," asked Mrs. Granger. Harry nodded and directed them to the sitting room while he went to get his dad. After telling him that Mrs. Granger wanted to talk to him, Harry returned to the sitting room in time to pick up a conversation between Hermione and her mother.

"I still want to tell Harry, after all if he lives with Mr. Lupin," Hermione started.

"We don't know if Harry even knows about it," Mrs. Granger replied. "Let's talk to Remus first, then if Remus wants to we can tell Harry."

Harry's heart rate jumped through the roof. Could Hermione be going to Hogwarts as well? He was so distracted in his thoughts that he didn't hear his dad come up behind him. After realizing that he had been eavesdropping for awhile, Harry dropped his head and went in before his father.

Once everyone was comfortable, Mrs. Granger tried to be discreet. "Remus, we received a letter this morning inviting Hermione to a boarding school in Scotland. The letter recommended that we talk to you as you are an alumni."

Harry could have let out a shout of joy when he heard this, but decided that it wouldn't be appropriate. Seeing as Mrs. Granger assumed that Harry didn't know what school she was talking about, Harry decided to enlighten her. "You mean Hogwarts Mrs. Granger," Harry asked with a smile.

Hermione's face lit up when she realized that Harry knew. After throwing her mom a triumphant look, Hermione said, "yes it is Harry." Once it was out in the open that Harry knew about the wizard world, Mrs. Granger started asking various questions, while Harry and Hermione went though Remus's old books to learn a few of the things that they would be learning at Hogwarts.

After an hour, Mrs. Granger came and said that they would be going to Diagon Alley in a couple of days and to enjoy themselves. Harry and Hermione read through the various books Remus had collected and began to learn a little bit about the wizard world. While Harry was aware that it existed, he did not know the extent of it, or any magic other than the time he turned his teacher's hair blue and jumped on a roof to get away from bullies even though he was simply jumping over a trash can, but all of those were accidental.

The next day, Harry sat down and talked to his father. "Dad, should I tell Hermione about what you are?"

Remus seemed surprised, "it doesn't bother me, why?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't like keeping things from her. She knows that you get sick sometimes, and that you are involved in the wizard world. Knowing her it won't take long for her to figure out that you are a werewolf."

Remus agreed and decided that Harry should tell her when he felt it appropriate. So Harry sat and explained to Hermione about what his father was, and how that related to him. Hermione sat in shock for awhile before asking, "if he's a werewolf, does that make you one as well?" Harry was glad that he sensed that she was surprised, but not scared.

"No, while I have various benefits and detractors because of it, I am not a werewolf."

Hermione was curious about the benefits and detractors, so Harry told her. While he told her that he had a tendency to be fiercely loyal to any he considered apart of his 'pack', he left out that werewolves had a tendency to mate for life.

Harry knew that the only reason his dad was able to go on was because of him. If you were to say that Remus felt that he would never fall in love again, you would mostly be right. While he could be with another person, she would always be second to his mother.

After explaining the various things about being the son of a werewolf, something he still didn't understand why he was such a rarity, he and Hermione started to read again.

Before they finally left for Diagon Alley the next day, Harry's father gave him a letter that brought tears to his eyes.

_My son,_

_It seems odd to call you my son even though I know that you aren't. If you're reading this, it means that I, your mother, and Sirius are unable to take care of you. I left this in Remus's capable hands as a precaution against us dying._

_You might ask what about if you had been raised by Sirius, well we told him and explained why we named him as your godfather, no one would contest him taking custody of you. He would have sat down with Remus and explained all of this to you, making this letter unnecessary by default. _

_I know Remus has already explained to you about his role and why we did things the way we did. I want to say that I understand that you don't know me, and that if you are your parents son, you don't want anything from me. Still you are the heir to the Potter fortune, whether you use it or not._

_I ask you to use the fortune as you wish and to take care of any family you have. I wish I could have watched you grow up, I'm sure that you will do your mother proud._

_James Potter_

Harry looked at his father with a look that he never had before, pride in what those that loved him had sacrificed. Harry dried his eyes and they went to meet up with the Grangers to go to Diagon Alley.

Anyone who knew Harry as well as Hermione did would know that he was upset, but she didn't say anything. Remus showed them exactly where to go and how to get into Diagon Alley. Hermione was amazed, but noticed harry seemed distracted.

Remus showed them to Gringotts and which tables were used to exchange money. Remus and Harry got into a line to get money from the vault that James Potter had left for him. Harry was surprised at the amount that was there, but would have gladly exchanged it for all his family.

Getting enough to cover the days shopping, Harry returned to the surface to face a world in which he was no more than just a boy. Harry and Hermione both agreed that they wanted to go and get the school books first, however Remus and the Grangers both said robes.

After getting their robes, they spent a good hour in the bookstore as Harry and Hermione wandered around looking at the various titles. Harry decided to pick up a book on various jinxes and minor curses, while Hermione picked up a lot of books about the history of the wizard world.

As they walked into Ollivander's (Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC), Remus said that he wanted to get something and that he would be right back. Once they walked inside, Harry could feel a prickling along the back of his neck. It was much like lightning about to strike, Harry could feel the potential waiting for an outlet.

After a couple of minutes, an older man walked up and said, "hello there, ready to enter a new world?" Harry, as he heard him walk up, was the only one that didn't jump. Harry gestured for Hermione to go first with a sardonic bow, to which she replied with a mock curtsy. Hermione stood as Mr. Ollivander started picking various wands down off the shelves. He rambled on and on about the various types of cores he used, "dragon heartstring, unicorn hair and phoenix feather" being the main ones.

He went through at least fifty wands, looking happier every time he had to discard one. Finally he pulled down a wand, "ten inches, vine wood and dragon heartstring." The look on Hermione's face, which had been becoming more and more despondent as they went through wands, brightened considerably. Taking the wand, she slashed it through the air as it gave off green and gold sparks.

Stepping up as Hermione showed her wand to her parents, Harry noticed that Mr. Ollivander was looking at him strangely. "Is something wrong sir?"

Ollivander's eyes seemed to be weighing him, "my boy, were you ever under an appearance changing potion?" As Harry was surprised that it was obvious, he nodded. Ollivander must have noticed because he said, "don't worry my boy, very few have the observational skill I have. I just noticed that your magic has a trace of something that seems to be fading, it was most curious."

And off Mr. Ollivander went. Harry heard the door open and heard Remus's familiar sounds that were distinctly his father. Ollivander went through half the store before stopping at a box and muttering, "I wonder." No one but Harry and Remus would have been able to hear him however, and for that Harry was grateful.

Returning to Harry, Ollivander placed the wand in his hand saying, "holly, 11", supple, single phoenix tail feather." Once he had it in his hand, he knew that this wand was the one for him. Giving it a wave, a bright trail of read and gold sparks came out. Mr. Ollivander looked mildly surprised and muttered softly as he took the money, "curious, very curious."

Although Harry wanted to find out what was curious, he didn't want to have the conversation in front of Hermione's parents. As they were browsing the various stores, Harry asked Remus what he got. With a smile he said, "it's a surprise, which has an interesting story." Harry's father wouldn't say anymore until he saw it.

The shopping ended after they picked up the ink and parchment. Harry and Hermione talked about the interesting things they saw, and were discussing what they would do when they reached Hogwarts. At one point Hermione asked, "Mr. Lupin, how do the place people at Hogwarts? Is it like a large dorm with all the girls in one and boys in the other?"

Remus smiled, but shook his head. "Each person that attends Hogwarts is sorted into one of four houses. They stay in those houses for the entire time they attend Hogwarts. It's better explained in that book you got, Hogwarts: A History."

Hermione nodded and returned back to the discussion of where they would end up, and how they were to be sorted. Soon enough, they arrived at Harry and Remus's home and said goodbye. Harry walked in with the purchases and sat them in his room.

He walked out of the room before running back in. There, sitting on a perch, was a large female snowy owl. He heard his father clear his throat. "Strangely, when I went to buy you a owl, as you are allowed to have a pet at Hogwarts, she came and flew down and landed on my shoulder. She is extremely intelligent, when I asked if she wanted to be yours, she acted like you do when Christmas comes. Once I purchased her, I asked her if she could find her way here and she gave me a look that said 'of course'."

Harry looked back at the owl and said softly, "you want to be my owl?" She, though Harry wasn't sure how he knew she was a she, bobbed her head up and down and hooted happily. Harry gave his father a hug and said thank you repeatedly till he finally decided that he should give her a name.

Harry spent a couple hours until supper looking through books for a good name, he finally found Hedwig from his History of Magic book. After Setting the table, Harry told his father about his name for his owl. Remus smiled but decided to talk about what they would do on his birthday.

Harry was never one to ask for much, as he still had memories of living with his aunt and uncle. At times he woke up in cold sweats from nightmares of screaming directed at him, though they had become less as more time went by. So as usual, he simply wanted a small gathering of people, mostly because he felt uncomfortable around large groups.

Remus nodded his understanding, but wished there was more people to invite than the Grangers. While they were great people, he knew that Harry's loyalty to his pack, which consisted of Hermione and himself, was the reason that Harry had few friends at school.

Remus sometimes wondered what would have happened if Hermione wasn't the first person to befriend him, and whether or not his son realized that when his werewolf heritage asserted itself, it would cause him to want to mate with the alpha female in his pack. While Remus was his father, in Harry's mind Harry was the dominant male. He wondered when he should give him the birds and the bees talk, and when he should explain about the mating desires of a werewolf.

Remus began planning for the usual crowd, The Grangers, mostly Hermione, Harry and himself, for the party. It had taken a few years for Harry to get used to receiving presents, but at least now he would was able to receive them without a look of shock. He still was immensely grateful, but had lost they look of surprise at the sight of them.

Time passed quickly, Harry's birthday was mostly noted in that there was a party, and that it was a bittersweet occasion. Harry felt bad about leaving his father alone to endure his monthly transformations, but Remus wouldn't hear of him staying.

The day before Harry was to leave for Hogwarts, Remus and he both packed his trunk. It was a somber affair, neither wanting to say goodbye and simply enjoying their last day together. The supper that night was interesting, mostly because the Grangers came over and threw a going away party for Hermione and Harry. Soon enough, the next day dawned, and Harry was off to his first year at Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/n: 3094 words. Hmm, well I'm glad that I didn't want approval before continuing this. Many thanks to Bobboky for my one solitary review for this story.**


	3. To a New World

**To a New World**

Harry woke that morning and prepared to face the world that he had been born into. Looking himself over in the mirror, he found it hard to see Harry Potter in him. He looked very similar to his father, with just a slight touch of James Potter. The only trace of James that was left was in his hair, only because it never laid flat. However, the part of him that he was most proud of was his eyes, because they were the same brilliant shade of green as his mother. Sometimes he was upset that he had no memory of her, but today was not the day to dwell on it he told himself.

Harry finished getting ready and joined Remus for breakfast. They spent most of the time planning for winter break and making sure that nothing was forgotten. They joined the Grangers and were soon off to a new world.

Harry and Hermione discussed what to do when they got to Hogwarts, a part of Harry knew that they would be in the same house no matter what, and what they thought would be their hardest class. Harry was sure it would be defense, since his father had said that it required the skill of most other disciplines that were taught at Hogwarts. Hermione was sure that it would be transfiguration, as it required bending the rules that governed how things should be.

They discussed the merits of each and agreed to disagree. They soon arrived at the train station with plenty of time to spare. Harry and Remus walked slightly apart from the Grangers so as to allow them to say their good-byes in relative privacy. Harry looked at his father for a moment before hugging him.

They both said nothing, as was their way of dealing with hard times. Finally it was time to board the train. Hermione and Harry found an empty compartment and placed their things inside. Both pulled a book out and started reading, Harry read a book on jinxes, Hermione read Hogwarts: A History. After a few minutes they heard a rather loud group outside their window.

"Fred, George I want you two to behave this term," said a woman with flaming red hair addressed the two identical twins.

"Ah come on mom, we can't all be angels like Percy," one said.

Some of us have to play devil's advocate," said the other.

The woman glared at them before fussing with one who appeared to be the eldest. Finally she turned to her youngest son and made a fuss, "you have dirt on your face, here let me get that for you." The youngest jerked away quickly.

"I'm fine mom, really."

One of the twins turned slightly away from his mother, "don't worry Ginny, we'll send you a toilet seat since you can't come this year."

Their mother made a large fuss about that, but Harry noticed that she radiated sadness and happiness in equal volume. Soon enough the train whistle sounded and she gave each a hug. After they had boarded, the youngest ran alongside the train the end of the platform waving at least until they couldn't see her any more.

Turning back to their books, Harry heard someone stop outside the door. Having learned long ago that most people found it unsettling that he reacted to sounds that they couldn't hear, he waited until the person opened the door. Turning as the door slide open, he saw the youngest boy from the family he had overheard.

The red head asked, "mind if I sit in here? Everywhere else is full." Harry looked at Hermione, who simply nodded. Accepting the invitation, the boy put up his belongings. He introduced himself, "Ron Weasley," and held out his hand.

Being polite, Harry extended his hand and shook it, "Harry Lupin." He watched as Hermione introduced herself and they sat back in silence for a few minutes.

Finally Ron decided to break the silence which, for him, seemed to have made him uncomfortable. Harry chatted levelly with him, seeing as he had little interest in sports, mostly because he found that his heritage made him ferociously competitive. However Harry didn't say that.

Finally Ron decided to show off, from his perspective at least, "want to see some magic my brother showed me?" At their nods, he said, "sunshine daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." The effect was humorous as the rat jerked but nothing happened. Ron muttered, "stupid wanker knew that it was a dud I bet."

Deciding to leave well enough alone, Harry decided to inspect the rat. As he moved closer, the rat, Scabbers, sniffed the air and started moving to get away from Harry. Harry froze when he saw the rat move away as if frightened. Deciding that frightening a rat was the last thing on his list, Harry sat back and continued reading his book on hexes.

Ron, lacking a book himself, started asking about the hexes that Harry was reading about. Happy to have a topic that actually interested him, Harry explained the various hexes and how to perform them. They sat for most of the trip talking about how to perform the various spells that were listed.

An older lady opened the door and asked "anything from the trolley dears?"

Ron shook his head, "no thanks," he held up sandwich, "I brought something."

After glancing at Hermione, Harry purchased a large amount. Sitting back down, he held one up to Ron, "want some?" He tossed one to Hermione, who caught it deftly. A couple of seconds went by before Ron nodded.

They spent most of the trip eating various wizard candies and talking about their various properties. So far Harry enjoyed Chocolate Frogs and Pumpkin Pasties out of all the ones he tried. Harry was hesitant to try Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, especially after Ron said, "they mean every flavor. They have peppermint and chocolate, also spinach and tripe."

They spent the trip trading details about Wizard and Muggle worlds, what people did for fun and what they ate. Ron was very interesting in that he had lots of knowledge about the world he lived in, but nothing specific. Harry and Hermione learned that Ron was the sixth son, something that they were slightly envious of him, as they didn't have siblings themselves.

They talked for awhile, until a boy with platinum blond hair opened the door. Harry vaguely wondered if that was his natural hair color as he kept his attention on the muscle behind the boy. The boy looked around, as if he smelled something rather offensive. Though the only thing Harry could smell was Hermione perfume, and that was so light that it was hard even for him to smell it.

The boy, since he had yet to give a name, walked over to Harry and looked at him with a superior expression, "you wouldn't happen to know which compartment Harry Potter is in? I can make it worth your time if you have a favorable answer."

"I've not met anyone by that name, sorry I couldn't be helpful," Harry replied evenly. Already he knew that he didn't like him. This person apparently thought that he was superior to Harry, something that grated against Harry's nature rather badly.

The boy nodded and leaned in close, "a word from the wise, you would be better off ditching those two pieces of garbage. You could go a lot farther without them."

Harry wasn't sure exactly what happened after that, all he knew was that the boy and his two goons were thrown rather violently out of the compartment after that statement and that he did it. Harry wasn't the violent type, no matter what he had never lost his temper about anyone.

Ron and Hermione sat in shocked silence for a couple of moments before Ron said "bloody hell, that was amazing!" This broke the trance and suddenly Ron was talking rather animatedly about it. He even left to talk with his brothers about it. Harry sat with his head bowed, not really wanting to look Hermione in the eye after attacking someone, no matter how deserving.

Hermione got up and moved next to him. For awhile neither of them said anything, mostly because they weren't sure of what to say. Hermione shifted her weight and asked, "what did he say that set you off Harry?"

Harry closed his eyes, "he said 'a word from the wise, you would be better off ditching those two pieces of garbage. You could go a lot farther without them'. I wasn't aware I did anything until I was standing over them." He looked at her, "all I know is that felt more angry at that than I have ever felt in my entire life."

They sat in relative silence until they heard that they would be pulling into station in ten minutes. Harry pulled his robe over his head, not bothering to do more than make sure it was on straight. They soon were on the platform surrounded by a sea of their peers. Over all the noise the heard, "first years, first years come over to me."

They followed the sound of the voice and soon stood in front of an impossibly large man. The man, Hagrid, gathered them together and into boats to cross the lake. Harry sat with Hermione, Ron, and a boy named Neville. As they came around a bend, several sounds of amazement could be heard. Harry looked at the castle, this was where his parents had met, where they fell in love.

Hermione must have noticed something, because she placed a hand on his arm. He smiled at her and sat trying to enjoy the trip. He wondered how many of the teaching staff would figure out who he was related to, and how they would react.

His father had told him that only Professor Dumbledore knew that he was Harry Potter as well as Harry Lupin. He hadn't understood why it mattered, until he got his hands on a history book. Apparently Harry Potter was given high praise as the "boy-who-lived", which he found slightly disturbing as they also wrote "you-know-who" in the same history books. "Harry Potter" was supposed to be attending school this year, which made him smirk as it was both true and yet not.

Soon enough they arrived at the docks and made their way to the main doors. Hagrid raised the giant knocker and let it fall. A hollow boom echoed, and soon the doors swung inward to reveal a severe looking woman who gestured for them to follow.

Harry leaned over to Hermione, "that's Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor house." Hermione nodded, knowing that he had talked to his father about the professors. They walked side by side into an antechamber and were told "you will soon stand before your peers and be sorted into one of the four houses."

"For the remainder of you time here, your house will be like your family. Perform well and you earn points, cause disruptions and you will lose points." Professor McGonagall looked at the crowd, her eyes giving the impression that she was looking each of them in the eye. Harry noticed her eyes widened when she looked at him, but he didn't think anything of it.

She left for a moment to see if they were ready and soon came back to lead them in. Soon enough they stood before every house waiting to be sorted. Professor McGonagall placed an old worn out hat on a stool, and after a few seconds it began to sing.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._  
_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._  
_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_If you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Everyone clapped, and the sorting hat bowed to each of the four houses then stilled. McGonagall pulled out a roll of paper and began calling people to be sorted. Harry could sense the nervousness that was rolling off the people around him, which had started to make him slightly nauseous.

"Granger, Hermione" was called and he watched as she walked with a quick stride as if she was sure to where she was going and just needed to get the formality out of the way. Harry knew better of course, she was nervous and covered for it very well. Harry stood watching, all the while wondering how long until he would know where his closest and best friend would be.

He was sure that he had been waiting for hours, though it couldn't be more than a minute, until the hat called "Gryffindor!" Letting out the breath he hadn't realized that he was holding, he smiled as she glanced at him.

Harry ignored the others that were being sorted, only listening for his name, but he noticed that sometimes the hat called out houses quickly and other times it took awhile. Finally he heard "Lupin, Harry" and walked towards the hat. He saw a few of the older teachers looking at him oddly, but he didn't really worry about it.

Harry felt the hat fall over his eyes and soon heard a voice saying, "Interesting, very interesting."

"What's interesting?"

Your mind is similar to a boy I sorted awhile ago. The dear boy happened to be a werewolf and had a very organized mind."

"Was his name Remus Lupin?"

Harry felt the hat's surprise, "yes, is of any relation to you?"

Harry smiled, "he's my dad."

"I see," said the hat and drifted into silence for a few moments. "Plenty of courage. . . not a bad mind. . . talent. . . and a nice thirst to prove yourself. You could do well in Slytherin, but you also have a wolf's sense of right and wrong which will cause problems with their habit of exploitation."

Another silence, this one was longer by a marked amount. Harry decided to speak, "perhaps you could place me in Gryffindor, it's where I want to go anyway."

If the hat could smile, he was sure it would be. He heard "Gryffindor" shouted to the hall and quickly made his way to a seat across from Hermione. She gave him an odd look, but he shook his head to signal that he didn't want to have a conversation here.

Eventually the sorting was over and Professor Dumbledore stood up and spoke some complete gibberish and sat back down. Harry looked at the table and began piling food on his plate. He noticed that Hermione had dropped her jaw in surprise, but quickly shut it and began to get some food to eat.

Sooner than anyone would have liked, the feast ended as the last of the food disappeared. Professor Dumbledore stood and said, "now that we are all feed and watered, I have a few start of term announcements."

"First, I would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to students without a teacher present. Some of our older students would do well to remember that." He glanced at the Weasley twins, who smiled back.

"Second, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that magic is forbidden in the halls and that there are twelve more items that are now not allowed in the school. The full list is outside his office if you wish to review it in its entirety."

His posture said that what he was going to say next was very important. "Finally, the third floor corridor on the right side is off limits to anyone who does not wish to die a painful death." A few people laughed, but not for long.

The Headmaster stood looking around the room for a moment before dismissing them. Harry noticed Hermione beside him and said quietly, "later, when there's not so many people around." He could tell she agreed and they walked in silence to a picture of a rather plump lady dressed in a pink dress. "Password," she asked in an imperious voice.

"Caput Draconis" responded Percy, one of Ron's older brothers. The picture swung to the side and allowed them to enter. Percy directed the girls to one door and the boys to another. Harry looked at Hermione and shrugged, they would be unable to talk about this now.

Walking up to their dorm at the top of a spiral staircase, they found five beds, their trunks already brought up. Changing into the sleeping clothes, they got into bed and were quickly asleep.

* * *

**A/n: 2905 words. Many thanks for the reviews.**


End file.
